SATBGEG: Return of the Sirens
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: NOTE: My Little Pony Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro and As Told by Ginger is owned by Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 25TH, 2000

Dazzlings and the girls Dance Ensemble start visiting Lucky Jr. High School by the Canterlot High bus because that date marks the premiere of "As Told by Ginger". Aria, Adagio and Sonata first, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Chiffon Veil, Sera, Indigo Zap, Misty Swirl, Luna, Cadance and Celestia then.


	2. Chapter 2

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 25TH, 2000

Dazzlings and the Girls dance Ensemble start visit the Lucky Jr. High School to meet all the students like Ginger, Miranda, Courtney, Darren, Macie especially Dodie.

"Hey Courtney," said Adagio, in a somber voice.

"Hey Ginger", said Aria and Sonata both with Sugarcoat's voice.

" Where are the girls Dance Ensemble??? Chiffon Veil?? Sera??? Luna?? Cadance!? Celestia!?" scrutinized Aria to Ginger and Courtney.

"Uh, what now?" said Dodie.

"The girls dance ensemble are going to our school from now, because 6 are from Canterlot High School, 3 of them are from Crystal Prep High School are the new guests in our school today." said Miranda.

Later that day, Ginger meets the girls Dance Ensemble and she says "Hello!" to everyone.

My name is Twilight Sparkle. I discovered belly dancing a month ago when watched Miss Luna and Cadance's recital. I've never been much for physical pursuits, but in this dance, I've found one that I truly enjoy, and I hope to refine what I've learned thus far."

Ginger kept her face plain, but her mind raced. Twilight had just spoken with a confidence she had never seen before! A month? Learned thus far? It sounded like she had a head start! Ginger had never said it out loud, but she always did admire Twilight's drive and initiative when the bookworm actually set her sights on something.

Sera went to Pinkie next.

"My name is Pinkie Pie. Twilight showed me how much fun belly dancing is, so I decided to take it up too! I really want to get the hang of shimmying!"

Then Rarity.

"My name is Rarity. Twilight also introduced me to belly dance - such a beautiful art form! I really look forward to performing in full costume at the recital!"

Then Fluttershy, who seemed a little less timid than usual.

"My name is Fluttershy. I saw how much confidence Twilight had after she starting belly dancing, and I hope that I can get a little for myself, if I can."

Twilight had obviously shared her new hobby with her Canterlot High friends. Sugarcoat could hardly fault Twilight for not sharing with her or their Crystal Prep friends - after all, neither had she.

At last, it was Sugarcoat's turn to introduce herself. She projected with that practiced Crystal Prep poise.

"My name is Sugarcoat. I watched Miss Cadance's demo performance last Saturday. I admire the discipline and control, and seek to broaden my horizons by learning this oft misunderstood art form."

"Thank you everybody. I am certain that we can help each of you achieve your goals! Now, let us begin!"

2 hours later..*

"Good afternoon students of Lucky Jr. High School, Dazzlings and the Girls dance ensemble. The next student, Courtney will be a very special one. We will do a battle competition!" said Sera.


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon, the students of Lucky Jr. High School maked pancards for the battle. "Let's go Equestria Girls!" "Go Cadance!" "We Chiffon Veil!", Ginger Foutley and Courtney Grippling wrote " Go Sera, Chiffon Veil, Equestria Girls dance Ensemble!" in our pancard.

Vice Principal Luna said in a somber voice. "Okay, students of Lucky Jr. High School, time's out! It's time to show to Chiffon Veil those!"

*3 hours later*

Miranda told to the Dazzlings what date in the battle. "The battle starts Wednesday, October 25th, 2000, 8PM, Canterlot High School. Principal Celestia only."

*1 hour later again*

Okay, Students, it's time to go home. said Cadance to Ginger's students.

It's been 2 hours after As Told by Ginger premiered of Nickelodeon! said Rarity to Miranda.

*To be continued, and stay tuned for the last chapter of SATBGEG*


	4. Chapter 4

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 25TH, 2000, 4PM

The students of Lucky Jr. High are going to Canterlot High School for Sera, Chiffon Veil, the girls dance ensemble and the Dazzlings' show called "Life in Dance and Music" with the school bus.

At the school bus*

Ginger said to Courtney about the Dazzlings.

"Who's the Dazzlings?" asked Courtney coyly.

"The Dazzlings are three teenage girls to bewitch Equestria...13 years, 11 months, and after 2 days old before Rainbow Rocks premiered." "That was the magic," said Ginger.

Vice Principal Luna squinted through her sunglasses against the glare of the setting sun as she drove. "Okay, Lucky Jr. students, it's time to go on Canterlot High gymnasium".

15 minutes later*

Ginger, Courtney, Miranda, Darren, Dodie, Macie, Blake, Hoodsey, Ian, Carl, and Will sat alongside Juniper Montage.

" Isn't my brother Carl like Carl from Jimmy Neutron a.k.a the 'Famous Croissant Meme'? Myself like Belly Dancer Fluttershy? I am a slave girl like Flutterleia? You like Carl Wheezer?" Both Ginger and Carl start a fight and arguing each other.

"Carl! Ginger! What did you both dressed like you, Ginger, a slave girl, and Carl, like Carl Wheezer from Jimmy Neutron?" said Adagio Dazzle angryly to Carl and Ginger Foutley. "Those outfits break the Canterlot High rules!"

5 minutes later*

Everyone in the gymnasium hushed as a woman clad in a colorful, loose-fitting caftan dress stepped out onto the stage. It took Cinch a moment, but she recognized Chiffon Veil as the wizened dance instructor addressed the audience.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome and thank you all for joining us today. As many of you are aware, two weeks ago, we lost our longtime venue the CHS gymnasium." Several sighs rippled through the audience. "We very nearly ended up postponing today's event, but in our hour of need, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were kind enough to open up their facilities to our belly dance family, and thus, here we are today!" A few cheers went up from the crowd. "Our show has worked very hard these last couple of weeks to prepare for today's show, and they are all ready and raring to go! How about you?" The dance teacher held the microphone out as all of the audience cheered and applauded. "Alright, let's get this show started!"

With that, Chiffon Veil strode off the stage. Cinch discreetly held up her smartphone with the video recorder on. She had to admire the energy with which the older woman carried herself.She certainly knows how to command an audience.

A vibrant string and percussion instrumental boomed in over the speakers as the curtains opened up. The melody intensified as thirteen dancers took the stage from both wings. With the exception of four who wore modest albeit form-fitting dresses, every one of their outfits left little to the imagination as they twirled about. Cinch's attention soon fell on a dancer in a black and silver outfit with long sapphire blue hair clad. Her hunch had been right after all - it was Vice Principal Luna! Then she noticed two other dancers nearby: one in a champagne outfit with long flowing aquamarine hair, and the other in a blue and gold outfit with long violet hair.Principal Celestia and Dean Cadance!

Cinch was dumbfounded. So not only were Luna and Celestia directly involved in this burlesque but Cadance as well! Three respected educators shamelessly swiveling their hips about like licentious harlots! This was no example to set for their students - especially those of Crystal Prep Academy! Cinch zoomed her smartphone's camera in on the three of them as close as she could.They will not be smiling after this!

Once the dancers had concluded their group opening, they all filed offstage. A moment later, a well-proportioned woman clad in a revealing red and gold outfit returned. It was then that a small child in the audience called out, "That's my mommy!"

Ginger twisted her mouth in disgust. Again, she wondered what sort of example this mother was setting for her child. Or, for that matter, how Shining Armor could possibly condone Cadance parading herself half-naked in front of both her students and complete strangers. She decided to switch off her smartphone for the time being. She barely paid any attention to the first two soloists.

The third soloist wore a form-fitting green dress that covered her from her neck to her ankles. Perhaps it was the more modest outfit, but Ginger found herself paying more attention to the woman's hip, arm, and hand motions and the grace with which she moved about on stage. She had clearly put a great deal of practice into her performance. The next dancer performed with a curved sword which she kept balanced on her head through most of her solo. Despite being less modestly dressed, Ginger admired her ability all the same. Then came dancer who twirled a hooked cane with incredible finesse. Another dancer even seemed as though she were lost in a trance as she performed, like some religious ecstatic.

Most peculiar, however, none of the men in the audience whistled or catcalled. Ginger had expected them to be a much rowdier bunch.Perhaps the absence of alcohol and the presence of women and children kept them on their best behavior.She nevertheless kept her smartphone ready for when her three primary targets reemerged.

From the studio sound system, a haunting blend of foreign chanting, strings and percussion poured into the room.

"Here we go," whispered Twilight to her classmates as they emerged from behind the dividers. Their friends applauded as they stepped out onto the dance floor - Applejack, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest even cheering. The five of them moved as one, shimmying and circling their hips to the rhythm underneath their veils. As the string melody intensified, they cast off their veils to another wave of cheers and applause. As they twirled their veils about, Sugarcoat discreetly stole glances at her classmates in the audience whenever she could. They all appeared enthralled with the performance - Lemon Zest was even bopping to the rhythm with DJ. While Sunny Flare wore her usual mask of poise, she watched intently.

With their group opening complete, Sugarcoat, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie stepped off to the side, leaving Fluttershy to begin her solo. Fluttershy began with her back to the audience, dancing sinuously in place as a drum and flute instrumental began to play. She smiled coyly as she turned around, circling her hips. All the while, she kept her feet directly underneath her - at one point, even seeming to glide across the dance floor on her tip toes. Fluttershy finished her routine undulating as she slowly raised her arms overhead.

The audience applauded and cheered. Fluttershy took a bow and stepped off to the side as Pinkie took her place on the dance floor. A lively drum solo boomed in over the speakers. Pinkie shimmied to the crisp staccato rhythm, giving a little hop here and there. All throughout the song, she moved with that same boundless energy she gave as the Rainbooms' drummer. Pinkie wrapped up her number with a twirl, dropping into a kneeling backbend - far enough to look back at the audience with one of her big grins.

Next up was Rarity. A classy violin solo flowed from the speakers as she undulated and circled her hips. Graceful and elegant, her routine was a sharp contrast to Pinkie's wild, energetic number. Throughout her song, Rarity rolled her shoulders and arms. Every now and then, she slid her head from side to side as she cast her alluring smile toward the audience. While she did not leap or bound, she displayed all the finesse of a seasoned ballerina. Rarity twirled in place several times before finishing her solo with a flourish of her arms.

Now it was Twilight's turn. She circled her hips to the reverberating drum and string instrumental that filled the room. She shimmied and twirled as the rhythm intensified. Twilight's former classmates from Crystal Prep were astounded. The Twilight they now watched was an entirely different person from the shrinking violet they once knew. Of the five now performing, Twilight was the most skilled dancer overall. Even more, there was an unmistakable power behind every one of her moves - every undulation, every shimmy. Twilight finished her number falling prostrate upon her knees - as if praying to some forgotten primal deity.

Finally, it was Sugarcoat's turn. With a deep breath, she cleared her mind as she stepped out onto the dance floor, her back to the audience. As her selection - a somber drum and string instrumental - began to play, she slowly circled her hips. Very gradually, she turned around, slowly and sinuously rolling her arms as she did. Now facing the audience, she undulated as she slowly brought her arms over her head, then arched backward. Lowering herself to her knees, she continued to undulate - rolling her chest and isolating her core muscles. While Sugarcoat's solo was not as lively as the others before her, it was no less impressive. Through her dance, she demonstrated the same discipline, control, and focus she applied as a student of Crystal Prep Academy. Rising to her feet again, she ended her solo by slowly joining both hands over her head in a statuesque pose.

Before long, it was Luna's turn. She began her number prone on the floor, cloaked in a large black veil. As a haunting percussion and string instrumental boomed in over the speakers, she rose to her feet. In her hands, the veil seemed to take on a life of its own as she shimmied and spun about the stage.

Cadance was up next. She shimmied to the lively drum beat pouring in from the speakers, punctuating the rhythm with chiming from the miniature cymbals she wore on her fingers. Between shimmying and spinning, she was in constant motion, cymbals chiming all the while.

Rarity performed an elegant routine in the Egyptian style. Pinkie Pie gave an energetic demonstration of the Turkish style. Twilight Sparkle danced with a pair of goddess wings. Fluttershy performed with her tambourine. Sugarcoat demonstrated her focus and control. Lemon Zest's wild performance rivaled the sheer energy of Pinkie's. Then at last, it was Misty's turn.

As Ginger Foutley returned from the dance floor, she whispered to Misty. "Knock 'em dead!"

Misty adjusted her face veil one more time. Just dance like nobody is watching. Fluttershy's words echoed in her mind as she took her place on the dance floor. Her song selection, a haunting wind and percussion piece, began to play. Despite a second or two of hesitation, she released her anxieties and threw herself into her dance - circling, shimmying, and undulating throughout the entire song. Misty ended her number on her knees, hands together overhead.

After those, it was Luna's turn.

A somber string melody flowed from the speakers. Slowly, she circled her hips as she raised her arms toward the ceiling. Her veil seemed to take on the appearance of a pair of great black wings as she folded her arms before her. Even with it wrapped around her like a shroud, her smooth, sinuous movements underneath were unmistakable. Up and down the stage she glided and twirled, her veil orbiting about her like some shadowy familiar spirit. She ended her solo twirling in place several times before dropping to her knees and finally bringing her veil to rest before her.

Next, it was Cadance's turn.

A vigorous drum beat rattled in from the speakers. She opened with a series of hip drops before chasseing across the floor. Extending her arms out to her sides, she circled her chest then her hips. Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest gave some ululating "warrior princess" trills as she rapidly shimmied her hips from side to side. She twirled about and circled her hips once more before closing with a final series of hip drops.

The last, it was Celestia's turn.

A spirited drum beat boomed in from the speaker. She started her solo by circling her hips then her chest. She then proceeded to shimmy her shoulders then her hips as she twirled across the stage. Her routine was nowhere nearly as elaborate as any of her classmates, but there was strength in simplicity. Every hip circle, every shimmy felt as natural as walking. Raising her arms overhead, she slid her head from side to side before twirling about and ending with a grand flourish.

DJ began playing the final track as all of the dancers assembled on stage once more for their group finale. Instead of a traditional belly dance song, it was a recent pop song. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance joined their classmates in playfully shimmying and swaying to the lively, uptempo rhythm. Soon most of the audience - Ginger Foutley, and Carl Foutley, and the Dazzlings especially - were clapping and singing along to the lyrics about shaking off the unkind words of naysayers. The recital concluded to a standing ovation.

Chiffon Veil joined her students on stage. "I would like to give a big thank you to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna for allowing us to hold our recital here." At this, she gestured to Celestia and Luna, who stepped forward to a surge of cheers and applause. "I would also like to thank their wonderful students who helped us put on today's show. Please come up here and be recognized!"

With that, Darren, Courtney, Miranda and Dodie stepped out onto the stage as Macie, Hoodsey, Blake, and Ian came up from the audience. The Rainbooms assembled alongside their principal and vice principal as one final round of applause went up from the audience.

As the dancers disappeared backstage and most of the audience began leaving their seats, Abacus Cinch remained in deep reflection at what she had just witnessed.

THE END*


End file.
